Clarity
by NoxPurple30975
Summary: Everything is so confusing to Will right now. Can he overcome it, or is he going to let Hannibal Lecter continue to brainwash him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

All characters belong to Brian Fuller and NBC...I am just borrowing them:)

Chapter 1: Confusion

It had been forever...too long since someone had ever understood him. Even his own family never quite got him. His 'gift' of perception had gained him small-lasting popularity...something he used to yearn for. Now, the only thing he ever wanted was for people to leave him alone. Sitting there in his prison cell, Will saw himself fishing , in a lake, with Abigail. She was like a daughter to him. "I named mine Abigail"...he remembered how crushed he had felt when Abigail confessed to him about luring those girls to her father. But was that even true, or was it just his imagination. As of this moment, Will was floating in between reality and fantasy.

"BUZZ", and the guard let the doctor in. All had gone according to plan. Now, all he had to do was sit and watch his masterpiece, the mind of Will Graham. Hannibal walked down the row of isolated cells. He then stopped in front of Will's. "Hello Will.", he said, his face lack of expression. "Dr. Lecter. Don't confuse me, stop confusing me. My..my mind, I don't know what's real...did I really kill Abigail? I...no...I ...Abigail isn't really dead is she?", stuttered Will. "Will, I'm sorry, Abigail Hobbs is dead, and you murdered her. But, you can make things right if you plead guilty...I need you to plead guilty, Will, do you understand?", replied Hannibal. Now that all the evidence pointed to Will, all he needed to do was convince Will of his guilt.

_"What? Am I guilty?NO! I can't be...I thought Dr. Lecter wanted to support me.", thought Will. _"No, I'm sorry Dr. Lecter, I know I sound insane, but I think I'm innocent...someone is setting me up...maybe its you, I don't know" suggested Will. His forthrightness didn't surprise Dr. Lecter, after all, this was Will we were talking about.

3 hrs later

"Hannibal, we need you here. There's been another murder. Her name is Lisa Cavanaugh, 21 year old female. Looks like its the Chesapeake Ripper...this might mean that Will isn't guilty.", said Jack Crawford over the phone. "I'll be right over, but Jack, I wouldn't want to jump to any conclusions just yet.", said Hannibal. Hannibal put the phone down and then grabbed Lisa's dead heart and chopped it up and froze it. "Wouldn't want the meat to spoil", said Hannibal out loud, to no one in particular.


	2. Chapter 2: Boundaries

_Chapter 2: Boundaries_

_Hey guys! hoping to get some reviews just to know how I'm doing...so plz plz plz, review:) Here is the new chapter, hoping to make it longer, but, we'll see! Thanx guys!Peace:)_

"Looks like the Ripper was bored again", said Brian Zeller(one of the scientists and examiners for the FBI). "Ya, sure, if I was bored, I'd drink tequila shots or play monopoly, but, sure, the Ripper has a very sophisticated sense of playtime and work", snarked Beverly Katz. "Ladies, stop talking, and start examining", said a very disgruntled Agent Crawford.

About ten minutes later, arrived in his car to the crime scene. "Ah, Dr. Lecter, thank you for arriving so quickly, I know that you aren't officially employed by the FBI, but I don't see why not. Especially now that Will cannot be with us. You could probably take his place.", said Jack, upon Hannibal's arrival. "Jack, it would be an honor. Although, I would never be able to replace Will, he was an extraordinary profiler", replied Hannibal smoothly. "Oh, no, the pleasure is all mine, Dr. Lecter", gushed Jack Crawford. "Umm, guys, the crime scene is over here...so if you could finish up your conversation, that would be great", said an impatient Jimmy Price. "Oh, yes, my deepest apologies Mr. Price, we will be there in a moment", replied Hannibal curtly.

The victim's name was Lisa Cavanough. She was found inside of a public parking garage. Her body was skillfully incised, the work of a trained surgeon. Her stomach held almost no contents other than blood, vessels, and arteries. Her organs were removed premortem(the Ripper's MO) and the cuts to her abdomen closely re4sembled the yin yang symbol. There was a lot of blood around her, but it was contained withing a two feet radius.

"Look's like the Ripper started toying with theatrics", said Jack Crawford, eyeing the yin yang circle. "And if this really is the Ripper, WIll has a get-out-of-jail free card", added Beverly. "Looks like someone is trying to help will", said Hannibal, knowingly. "Yes, Dr. Lecter, would you be very kind as of to testify at Will's murder trial about this...all chargers could be dropped!", said Agent Crawford, with a hint of excitement. "If need may be, yes, Jack, anything for a friend.

After examining the crime scene, Hannibal went home, and did what he does best(next to murdering, psychiatry, and lying), cooking human meat. He took out the chopped heart of Lisa Cavanaugh and marinated it with a gingery mix with lemon to top it off. Then, he took out Lisa's liver and out it through a meat grinder and cooked the liver on a pan and seasoned it. After the heart had finished marinating, Hannibal added basil leave, and coriander to top the meat off and an acidic lemon to give a strong edge to the meat. After both meats had been cooked and seasoned, he started arranging the plates...two plates. He had invited Alana Bloom, his colleague, student, and lover over for dinner.

"BUZZ", rang the doorbell. Hannibal opened the door. "Alana, lovely to see you", said Hannibal. "Likewise, Hannibal. I got a little something for you", said Alana, showing a 1987 Bordeaux wine bottle. "Ah, alas, Bordeaux, thank you Alana. I too have something for you", replied Hannibal, pointing her at the dinner table, where a beer bottle was set at her place with a hefty beer mug that looked 'different'. "Umm, Hannibal, is that clay?", inquired Alana. "Beer is best drank when the drinker feels open. I find that when I drink in different glasses for wine, I feel different. I was hoping you would try this out, Alana", said Dr. Lecter. "Everything is a psychological experiment for you", joked Dr. Bloom.

"Venison Leaux", announced Hannibal, "It is a dish I picked up from Malaysia, and learned to love it." "Hannibal, you've outdone yourself! My compliments to the chef!", said Alana, after finishing her plate quickly. "Thankyou Alana", said Hannibal , pecking her on the cheek. "I'm sorry, Hannibal, I can't stay the night, I have an early day tomorrow, but the dinner was exquisite.", said Dr, Bloom. "No need to apologize, Alana, I will walk you to your car", replied Hannibal.

After walking up to her car, Hannibal kissed Alana good night, this time on her lips. After her car drove away, Hannibal walked back in. "Gideon, show yourself, I know you're in here", said Hannibal in no particular direction.


	3. Chapter 3: The Other Side

Chapter 3: The Other Side

_So hey guys, this chapter is going to be completely based on Will and how he feels, thinks, and imagines:)Sorry, but this might be a little too short for your liking:( plz review:-) thanx!_

_Darkness is a funny thing in life. Most people think that it provokes ignorance, destruction and death, but will knew better, or some would just say he knew differently. Darkness encouraged him...it brought out a side of him people like Hannibal Lecter would never dream of witnessing. In fact, Dr. Lecter had only touched the tip of the iceberg. What Will experienced in his brain was pure reality, atleast for him it was. Every devil, death, and fantasy was all a reality. In one version or another, they were all true._

_What Will perceived was a means to an end, which led way for a beginning. Will always thought in the bigger picture...part of the reason he failed at art. The Chesapeake Ripper, the Copycat, and Hannibal Lecter were only small details of what Will envisioned. Soon, they wouldn't be a problem at all. _

_Sometimes, Will saw people...most of the time he saw representations of them. After all, wasn't that how he concluded that Hannibal was indeed more than he let on. The deer that the Minnesota Shrike killed, the shadows and silhouettes, and even the dishes that Hannibal prepared...they were all symbols, emblems of the past present and future. If Will ever wanted to win over them, he would first have to win over himself, and his mind, The Other Side. _


	4. Chapter 4: Them Catz

Chapter 4: Them Catz

Most people don't believe in death threats...at least Gideon hadn't until he met his rival(if you want to call it that)and guru(he had a sense of loyalty and respect for him), Dr. Hannibal Lecter. The fact that Lecter hadn't mentioned even once about killing him since that first time in his kitchen made him scared. Watching Hannibal induce a light-triggered seizure made him scared. The very miracle of being alive was a simple gift and mercy for the time being, but it was also a curse.

The men, women, girls, and boys dropped like flies. The Ripper/Hannibal was insanely smart in the way he murdered each victim. Leaving just enough evidence to get the FBI on their edge, and then once they were close to finding something of even arguably substantial detail or evidence, and then dead-ending the trail. Hannibal Lecter is perhaps the most intelligent person that Gideon ahd ever met, including himself. This wasn't a good thing. Gideon always liked to be the smartest person in the room. Even in prison, he liked to make Dr. Chilton uneasy and answer his crazy psychoanalytic questions with questions. His cell-mates weren't a challenge, considering his IQ was higher than all of their combined and exponentialized by two.

The wait was killing him. When would Hannibal get home...finally the door opened, and Hannibal walked in. "Gideon, show yourself, I know you're in here", said Hannibal in no particular direction. His anticipatory anxiety rose to a whole other level...thoughts were racing in Gideon's mind. Slowly, but carefully, Gideon emerged out of the shadows. "Tell me, Gideon, have you accepted my deal". inquired Hannibal Lecter, while nonchalantly cleaning his butcher knives in a sophisticated fashion.

Back when Gideon had first gone to Hannibal Lecter's dining room, Hannibal had proposed a deal. Kill Alana Bloom, for he feared that she was starting to put the pieces together. In return for killing her, Dr. Lecter would lead the FBI off his trail. Although Gideon was a skilled killer, he didn;t have much potence when it came to covering up evidence, and leaving no traces. How else do you think he got caught in the first place?

Alana Bloom was a gorgeous, bold, and independent woman, contrary to his wife when she was alive. Mrs. Gideon was always leaning on Gideon's shoulder for support and was too picture perfect...especially when it came to family dinner and other such marital nonsense. On the other hand, Alana Bloom reminded him of an elephant...great, strong, and sturdy. Although the elephant is the largest mammal on Earth, it shows kindness to those less fortunate...like Gideon. Although he had brought this upon himself, Gdie on wanted a way out...permanently, and he had told Dr. Bloom that during one of his sessions. Unlike other psychiatrists that he was assigned,she wasn't skeptical upon the news, but rather patient and heard him out, and helped him make goals for the future.

"Yes, Hannibal, I...I choose to kill Dr. Bloom"., mustered Gideon, hating himself. "Alas, survival is always greater than love",remarked a satisfied Hannibal.


End file.
